Pop Goes the Doctor
by NabikiB
Summary: The Metacrisis had died of old age and when the Eleventh Doctor reset the universe, the anchor-less Rose found herself back on Earth...a past Earth. The 1800s, actually. But she could feel the TARDIS nearby and went looking for the Doctor.


**_The Metacrisis had died of old age and when the Eleventh Doctor reset the universe, the anchorless Rose found herself back on Earth...a past Earth. The 1800s, actually. But she could feel the TARDIS nearby and went looking for the Doctor._**

 **~ Pop Goes the Doctor ~**

He was sad-eyed and didn't introduce himself, nor did she, thinking it unneeded despite her disguise. She felt his familiar touch, touching her in a unfamiliar ways, apparently very much wanting to 'dance' with her, finally, after bringing her home to TARDIS where she belonged.

For the Doctor's part, he startled a bit at the ship's approval of this one, the lighting in the console room flickering a welcome to the woman in the bad wig and worse makeup. Later, he'd realize all the clues _had_ been there. She'd not commented on the inside, _at all_ , had she? The woman, in wordless reply to the welcome, had simply hugged and petted a strut.

Maybe the woman was a nutter? But then, he chose women that he deemed utterly unworthy of the TARDIS to come aboard these days, because he felt unworthy to be there, too...having lost his Ponds...after having given away his most precious thing, his Rose. This was the only time he left his cloud, these days. About once a month or so. Because he did _need_ human interaction, really.

He stripped down first, smiling a bit shyly at the appreciative grin under the more-orange-than-red lipstick. Rose couldn't believe her luck, but she also wasn't going to quibble about it... _or turn him down._

The fourth big warning the Doctor ignored was when she skipped the earth tissue and snatched one from 66 centuries in the future, taking her make up off with a single swipe on each side of the tissue as he switched off the light. Under the coveralls, it turned out, not only was the human female utterly naked, but his hands told him that she was also drop dead gorgeous.

That fact nearly made him stop...but she wasn't having any of _that_ , pushing him off balance a bit, just enough to tumble him onto his bed. It was when she slid down his body and took him in her mouth that things started to get a little _strange_.

He _had_ deemed this to be the first time he got physical...intending to _service_ this unworthy woman to punish himself. It was the smell of a vapor that increased his need that started to make the Doctor nervous being pumped into his room by his giggling ship: As usual, he stubbornly refused to allow it to stop him...or even slow him down. He'd finally shrugged.

At least she and the TARDIS liked each other, if the TARDIS approved of what he was going to do for and with the woman. He never really got the chance, though the by the time he understood the last big clue she had already taken control of the situation...and of him...like an old hand.

 _Or_ an experienced companion and that's when he started to get suspicious. He couldn't drag himself out of wanting to continue though, the TARDIS generated _fumes ensured it_...

* * *

Forgetting she was wearing a wig, in his enjoyment of what she was doing when she engulfed his penis and swallowed it to the root, he tried to tangle his fingers in her hair and it came away in his hands. He tossed it aside and tried again, this time finding full, thick hair and felt her arms encircle his thighs to anchor herself, then begin to lap delicately at his balls for a moment before sucking one into her hot mouth.

His hips bucked twice, his brain filled with white noise as he exploded before he could hold it back, then his mind just sort of _fizzled_ and seemed to short out for a bit.

When he got 'functions' back online, the room was dimly lit, his body let him know he'd already ejaculated, his cock was buried between the woman's thighs and Rose Tyler, grinning down at him rather fiendishly, her tongue firmly caught between her teeth, deliberately _clenched_ herself, him wrapped in warm, wet tight, strong muscles, around his phallus.

That was it, immediately his hands came up to grasp her hips, feeling her body rise only to sink down on his rod again. She felt so good...

" _Mine_. My love, _my Doctor_..."

She then moaned his _Name_ on a breath of sound and he reacted the only way he could at this point, he responded by taking a firm if careful grip on her, flipped her to her back and moaned deeply as she wrapped those legs of her's around his back and pulled him into her as deep as he could go, until pelvis met pelvis, grinding herself upward, rubbing against him.

Her arms were around his neck by this point and she nipped at his mouth until he tried to speak...then slipped her tongue inside. She pushed her center at him and felt his hips buck once, twice and then finally withdraw to fully thrust into her. Her outcry of joy nearly deafened him.

The stranger was _Rose_ , most definitely, he felt her welcome, witnessed both the love she bore for him and the need she had and noted her rather smug satisfaction that he had finally become her lover as well as her Great Love.

He smelled her arousal, tasted her mouth and then her tongue was exploring his own and he lost any chance he might have had to resist. His hips began to move, feeling her meeting every thrust.

" _Mine_ , she told him. My Doctor, _my Doctor_."

He shuddered, feeling her voice caress his use-name, shocked him calling him by his Secret name...and promptly gathered her tenderly to himself, surging forward and inward, again and again. Her knowledge of that name told him exactly where she'd come from, if not why or how. Only his metacrisis would have told it to her.

"Your's, my Rose, my precious girl...your Doctor."

It was, after all, quite true, because once she'd understood regeneration, she had never hesitated to accept and love every man she knew him to be. She shifted herself a bit, lifting a breast in each hand, offering them to him like ripe fruit and when he accepted them, supporting their soft, firm weight in his own hands and as his mouth closed over a nipple to suckle, she merely pulled his head down further.

Finally, though, he raised his tear covered face and caught her head in his hands and slanted his mouth over her's, her hands all over him, seeking to draw him nearer than was even possible.

He didn't deny her again, nor did he slow, not with her hands urging his need and her body making her own quite clear.

It didn't last, it _couldn't_ last...not with the Doctor moving so powerfully within the circle of her ankle-locked legs and her own body arching toward him as she met his thrusts. Not when she held him so tightly then reached down to grasp his bum and pull him closer, not when she begged him to love her, _really_ love her...and his hearts broke because he understood.

"I do, Rose Tyler, I do love you. And I always shall." He told her as they crested together, crying out, calling to each other as a new kind of storm, the _good_ kind, broke over them both.

 **~ Finis ~**


End file.
